This invention relates to a cookware and, in particular a container for cooking, such as a cooking pan or pot
There is a variety of cooking pans and pots to suit different cooking needs. For example, one type of cooking pot is equipped with a transparent lid so that the user can check the cooking progress by viewing the food being cooked through the transparent lid.
There is another type of cooking pot in which an intermediate cooking basket (or sieve) is loosely fitted inside the cooking container so that when the food is ready to be removed from the cooking container, a user can simply lift up the basket and the food contained therein can be conveniently separated from the water or oil in which it was cooked. However, introducing an additional component in a cookware inevitably increases the cost of manufacturing. It is also inconvenient and cumbersome to use as it means that the user needs to clean up one more piece of equipment after use.
Conventional cookware are either not provided with any spout allowing the easy outpouring of food from the cookware, or only one such spout is provided. There are. however, instances in which the user may cook two or more kinds of food in the same cookware, but wish to separate them after cooking easily. This cannot be, or at least not easily, carried out using conventional cookware.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a cookware in which the above shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.
According to the present invention, there is provided a cookware comprising a container and a lid fittable therewith, wherein when the lid is fitted with the container, the container and the lid collectively define at least two differently sized openings allowing contents in the container to be poured out.
Preferably, the openings may be in the form of spouts arranged on an edge of the container and wherein at least two of the spouts are differently sized.
Suitably, the openings may allow selective out-pouring of food contained in the cookware.
Advantageously, the openings or the spouts arranged on the cookware may be substantially equi-distant from each other.